All Grown Up
by crystal-rose-20
Summary: Instead of Wendy Doranbolt switched places leaving him the one to sleep with the others for seven years. What awaits him and the other Dragonslayers when they return.
1. Prologue

**All Grown Up**

 **Discalmer: I own no one and just to let you know I won't be going into the** **Grand Magic Games** **or the other arcs after Tenrou instead I'll just be making my own fun/romantic story. Also Kinana's magic is my own idea after knowing she use to be a snake and learning she was being taught take over.**

 **Summery: What if instead of Wendy staying on Tenrou Doranbolt aka Mest Gryder couldn't stand to let the young girl who he dragged into his misson to infiltrate their s-class trials suffer such a fate as awaits them from Acnologia and sent her to the councils boat instead of leaving himself. What changes will await them after their seven year long rest.**

 **Pairings: Nalu, Gale, Miraxus, Dorandy, Gruvia, Jerza and more.**

 **Bold: author's notes.**

 _Italics: Thinking_

Prologue:

Wendy couldn't believe what she had just been told from her s-class partner Mest Gryder. He wasn't a member of Fairy Tail his name wasn't even Mest Gryder it was Doranbolt and he was one of the Magic Council's Rune Knights. Even though she was hearing this for some reason it just didn't feel right it felt like this ' Doranbolt ' life he supposedly led was the lie. She couldn't explain it but he just felt like he belonged apart of her guild family. "I understand if you are upset with me Wendy I did deceive you but I had no choice it was an order. We thought Fairy Tail might be harboring Zeref. I never meant for this to happen for these dark wizards to attack or this beast known as Acnologia to show up." Wendy looked at him with tears in her eyes threatening to spill out at his words. This was just more proof to her that he belonged as part of her family. ' _Can't he see it if he was really a council lap dog he wouldn't care about what his actions led to, he would feel no remorse.'_ She offered him a watery smile as she touched one small hand to his face just over his odd scar and stared into his sea foam green eyes. She always did love the color green. "It's alright Mest I forgive you and as far as I'm concerned you are just as much my nakama as the rest of Fairy Tail."

Doranbolt smiled back at her in awe. Any other person right now would have hated him for his falsehood he bet the other three dragon slayers on this island would have electrified, beat him with iron clubs, then burnt him to a crisp by his truth. He also didn't miss how she blatantly refused to call him anything more than his false name of Mest Gryder. If he was honest with himself he felt for some reason that name suited him better as well. "As glad as I am you forgive me Wendy you have to let me get you out of here. Your still so young you deserve to live and I can only save one it's either you or me."Wendy gave him a small pat to his cheek before dropping her hand from his face. "As much as I appreciate the offer Mest I can't abandon my family. They're all I have my Fairy Tail friends and Carla she's like my little sister. I promised her we'd be together always. You go on and save yourself Mest if you can. I'll understand."

Doranbolt watched as she walked away her flying cat Carla giving him a nod. Seems trying to save Wendy's life brought him up in her books. With a blink of an eye he found himself on the council's boat and immediately tried to beg his partner Lahar into saving the Fairy Tail members on the island. "I'm sorry Doranbolt but you know as well as I orders are orders. We've been ordered to leave them to their fate and only act if the dragon try's to attack us. I'm sorry my friend there is nothing we can do."No Doranbolt refused to except that they we're good people the council was wrong about them. Wendy she certainly didn't deserve this she was just a child a sweet amazing child. She deserved to grow up and make some man very happy if they could get past that cat of hers. He knew what he had to do and he knew it would make Lahar and Wendy very angry with him but if he let her die he wouldn't be able to live with himself. So just when the dragon roared it's last attack Doranbolt disappeared.

Wendy had no idea what happened one minute she and her family we're holding hands in a circle just as a gold light engulfed them to protect against Acnologia. She suddenly appeared on the deck of a ship surrounded by Rune Knights watching as her guild's sacred island sank into the sea her family with it. ' _No what happened I was there! I was with them my hand in Carla's. I shouldn't be here.'_ Her tears flowed freely as she tried to figure out what happened before she was snatched up to be looked at by the same Rune Knight who had arrested Jellal after the whole stint with Nirvana. ' _Lahar he's partners with..._ _'_

Lahar couldn' t believe it one minute his friend and comrade Doranbolt was standing right there then with a blink of his eye this child stood in his place. ' _That fool giving up his life for a Fairy Tail_ _wizard_ _. I don't understand it my friend but I will not let your sacrifice be in vain.'_

 _"_ Come girl our ship will take you back to Magnolia before we go to report this to the council. I'll make sure they realize none of this was your guild's fault."Wendy looked up at him trembling in shock and horror until another emotion started to take over. Anger she had told him she would stay with her family, her friends, Carla. He had taken that from her, he had given his life for her, she was now responsible for his death. Flinging back her head she screamed one name like it was a curse to the heavens. " Mest!"


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One:

Wendy sat on the docks as the wind blew her long pigtails about her face Romeo the sweet little boy was next to her. "Wendy Oneesan it's getting late we should head home."Ever since Natsu's disappearance along with the others Romeo had attached himself to Wendy instead. He was an adorable boy if she was his age she might have had a crush on him. She was the age now her family was on the island but she didn't look much the same and for some reason she didn't look how she thought she would according to Edolas Wendy. She was as tall as Edolas Wendy but that's where the similarities ended. Her once beautiful dark blue hair had darkened to an indigo violet why her once deep brown eyes had lightened to an amber gold. Sadly her bust hadn't gotten much bigger but they were still bigger than Levy's. Her magic had gotten a lot stronger though she still couldn't quite reach dragon force just yet but she now understood why Natsu had suffered motion sickness. It was a sign of reaching full maturity something she had learned in the pages of the small book her mother had left with grandma Porly her Edolas counterpart who had managed to find her way here and stayed.

If it wasn't for grandma Porly Wendy wasn't so sure she would of survived these seven long years with out her family. Don't get her wrong she loved all of her guild mates but the ones who had been on the island those were the ones she considered family. Slowly but surely she had come out of her depression and finally let in grandma Porly and formed a new team. After she had come out of her funk she had run into the also escaped Ultear and Meredy and with their help she was able to clear Jellal and free him after it was testified they had all been used and brainwashed by Master Hades with one condition they were to be at the councils beck and call to help catch any dark guild they found. As a thank you for gaining their freedom they joined the Fairy Tail guild forming the team Crime Sorcerer. It was because of them and Wendy's team they were able to keep Fairy Tail a float though the new guild known as Sabertooth had tried to sink them down in popularity putting them in third under Blue Pegasus. Thanks to Wendy and Crime Sorcerer they stayed strong and even inspired Sabertooth to see true power came from love. Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney the famous twin dragon slayers we're then able to over throw and arrest their ex guild master appointing his daughter the lady Minerva Orland their new leader gaining a celestial mage of their own a Yukino Agria.

Wendy had managed to befriend and even get some transfers from other guilds like her three team mates. Kagura Mikazuchi she had met not long after gaining the freedom of Jellal. She had attacked them bent on revenge for a brother she believed Jellal had killed, during the fight the truth had come out. Simon had sacrificed himself for Erza he had died an honorable death. Kagura then decided to leave Mermaid Heel to join Fairy Tail in honor of the woman her brother had given his life for and agreed to team up and train Wendy to be stronger. It was months after that they met Bacchus Groh during the grand magic games the king had attempted to hold til Wendy discovered it was a trick from a time traveler using one of the spells her mother had left her to be able to communicate with some of the dead dragons under the royal city. He had been so impressed by the young girl when she had managed to save his life from some type of creature that he had indebted himself to protect her and left Quartro Cerebus to join her team in Fairy Tail. The last member of her team was a small little exceed by the name of Samuel. She had met him and his old group the Legion when she had agreed to help Jellal and his team after word had gotten out at the escape of the Orcaion Seis. It had turned out the dark guild was using their magic to try and create a clock that would of ended the world something her and Jellal's team was able to prove and stop before the seals we're ever broken. Samuel had become great friends with Wendy after hearing her tales of her old family and friends and had formed a hero worship of Laxus from her stories. So much so he left the Legion to join Wendy so he would be there to meet this Laxus should he ever return.

Although it was sad for Kinana to see Cobra who's name we discovered was Erik Kodoku be sent to jail again. So she had begged Jellal to help her friend and now Erik instead of being in prison was sentenced to be a member of Crime Sorcerer and work off his crimes. With Erik around Kinana's memories were slowly but surely returning as her last name was revealed to be Serpens. With her memory restored her magic grew until she was able to finally harness it becoming a full take over mage with the use of Naga Soul earning her the alias of the Gorgon. Angel was also granted her freedom when seeing her sister alive and well caused her to see the error of her ways. Seems Angel was born Sorano Agria and with her freedom was allowed to join Sabertooth under the watchful eyes of her sister. Of course Dan Straight from the Legion followed at her heels claiming he'd fallen in love with her at first sight. With Rufus Lore's help they were able to discover that the woman known as both Michelle Lobster and Imitatia was actually an old doll of Lucy's who was determined to find her sister with their down fall Midnight had betrayed her reducing her to a doll again. Feeling sadness for the poor thing Rufus was able to use his magic to give her true life with her magic of illusion in tact because of her beauty she was immediately adopted by Blue Pegasus.

"Oneesan?" Wendy shook her head from her thoughts and turned to the young man who looked so much like his father their new guild master Macao. "I'm sorry Romeo I was just remembering old memories. I'm not ready to return home yet but you go on a head I'm sure your father is very worried."Wendy smiled when instead the young boy decided to continue sitting next to her instead. "I miss them to Oneesan. Especially Natsu Oniisan but I know they will come back!"Wendy threw her arm about the young man's shoulder and hugged him. "Are you still angry with Mr. Gryder for what he did?"

Wendy sighed. She hadn't thought of him for a long time. Was she still angry with him? "No I'm not mad at him anymore maybe at what he did sense he took me from my family even if he thought it the right thing to do. I can't regret what he did though because thanks to him I finally met Grandma Porly and I met my team and made a lot of new friends like you. Plus I must of been very special to him for him to do what he did. I'm sure there's a reason why I just don't know what it is and that's what made me angry. I still wanna know why? Why me?"Romeo smiled up at her with a smirk that would of made a certain exceed proud. "Maybe he looooovvvvveeeed you."Wendy busted out laughing messing up the boys hair. "Oh know you've been possessed by Happy we must get you to Grandma Porly." Romeo laughed and jumped up running away from her as she stood to run after him. "You have to catch me first Oneesan!"

 ** _( Just a reminder remember this is not compliant with the Fairy Tail story line after Tenrou Island so yes I did change the history I always thought that if one member on Tenrou had escaped things might of been different. Also the last names of Erik and Kinana I made up so I guess they belong with me. I will also have some more changes based off some theories of my own. )_**


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two:

As she chased him back to the guild hall she was shocked to find it so quiet a shock that turned to concern slightly when Romeo seemed to be frozen in the door way. "Romeo what's wrong?" Looking into the building she about fell to her knees there before her was her family. She couldn't move not until she saw the flick of a white little tail. " CARLA!" Running she grabbed the white exceed to her chest. " Hey who's the chick squishing Carla." Wendy couldn't help but laugh as she looked up at Natsu. " Natsu that's Wendy you know the dragon slayer that kept us out of the poor house so you'd have a home to come back to." Macao said from the bar as Kinana handed him a beer. " Woah she got big." Wendy stuck her tongue out at Happy as he floated by Natsu. " Wendy child is that really you?" Wendy smiled a tearful smile to Carla before letting her go as the white exceed took her in. " Your all grown up and I must say very beautiful." Their was a squeal behind her before she found herself enveloped by Lucy,Levy and Mirajane. "This means we have a new girl for girls night as Wendy is finally old enough to join us. We'll have lots of fun shopping and everything." Wendy laughed and hugged the girls close as Juvia and Erza smiled from were they stood. " I'll have to introduce you guys to my team I think you'll love them….."

Wendy trailed off as she saw him with all of them. She could tell by the way he looked at her sheepishly he was afraid of her reaction. Slowly she pushed her way to him before coming to stand in front of him. Doranbolt couldn't take his eyes off of her as she entered the guild. His first instinct when they awoke on the Island was to immediately return back to the council after he teleported everyone here. Makarov though insisted he stay at least for a drink to thank him for trying to help. Wendy had grown from an adorable little girl to the most beautiful young woman he had ever seen. ' _Just my luck she probably hates me now and I don't blame her.'_ He felt his heart speeding up as she finally saw him and approached. As she raised her hand he closed his eyes expecting her to slap him. Wendy flinched a bit when he closed his eyes obviously believing she'd hurt him. Instead she gently placed her hand upon his cheek and waited as his eyes opened. " Welcome home Mest I missed you. Please don't ever do that again."

Doranbolt breathed a huge sigh in relief before taking her hand from his cheek to kiss it. " I won't I swear. I should get going I have a lot to explain to the council about this." He started to move away before a huge hand stopped him. " You aren't going anywhere my boy your right where you belong." Everyone turned to look at the master as he sat on the bar as usual. " Everyone let's welcome home your brothers. My Grandson Laxus of course as I believe he has shown he's changed and this I hope is for good brat." Laxus blushed and nodded as he tried to hide tears while the thunder tribe jumped him in happiness. " Let's not forget I said brothers. Not all of you will remember but we once had a member named Mest Gryder who's magic was teleportation and some mind control. I sent him on a mission to infiltrate the council and against my wishes wiped out everyone's memories including his own. That is until I was to re-stamped him." When the master removed his hand upon Doranbolt's shoulder appeared the Fairy Tail mark. " See I knew you were meant to be here." Doranbolt no Mest grabbed his head as he was flooded with memories of his past life. Everyone else smiled at memories of their time with their friend re-emerged. Before one loud laugh caught all their attention. " So Mest was a Fairy Tail Wizard who basically was pretending to be a council lackey who was pretending to be a Fairy Tail Wizard." Soon everyone along with Natsu was busting out laughing.

Calming down Wendy looked up at Mest before handing him a small Lacrima. " You should call Lahar and explain. He's missed you he's even been helping to keep Fairy Tail out of trouble he acts like our personal Laywer now." Mest nodded as he took the Lacrima watching as she walked off. Wendy didn't know what was going on she was feeling this weird pull towards Mest. She had never felt this before with anyone it was like she wanted to protect him and keep him at her side always. Reaching her family again she saw her team as well as Crime Sorcerer had joined them. " What's Cobra doing here and those two bitches they tried to kill us." Gajeel was sneering at the unknown people.

"Ultear and Meredy have switched sides along with Erik and Jellal they are now apart of Fairy Tail and the others are my team. The woman with the sword is Kagura Mikazuchi formerly of Mermaid Heel. She was wanting to meet Erza she was Simon's little sister and I believe Erza saved her once when they were little. The gentlemen to her left with the gourd is Bacchus Groh he's formerly of Qautro Cerebus he joined to kinda be my body guard and I think he can drink Cana under the table. Lastly the grey exceed is Samuel he was hoping to maybe join the Thunder tribe as Laxus' cat."

Everyone looked at the new members before shrugging and asked as many questions as they could about the seven years they missed. " So there's two more dragon slayers? I can't wait to face off against them in these grand magic games." Natsu smiled and rubbed his hands together as Romeo told him all about Sabertooth. " So I have kinda a little sister? I guess I should send a letter to Michelle. Maybe we can go visit mama and daddy's graves. Oh crap what about my apartment?" Lucy panicked and ran out of fairy tail before Jet and Droy could explain her father and later Michelle had been paying her rent for her. Levy couldn't believe how much they had changed with out Levy they had found other women to obsess over. Jet was dating the Earthland Coco who had also quit the Legion to join Blue Pegasus with Michelle. Droy had put on a lot of weight which his girlfriend Risley Law from Mermaid Heel didn't mind as her gravity magic made her appear hefty. " Jellal I am glad to see you are free if you ever require my assistance it's yours." A blushing Erza informed the mage hoping that one of the females with him was not his lover. " I would be honored to have your help Erza." Jellal smiled as he took in the face he had missed terribly.

" Thanks so much Kinana for looking after the bar for me. I'm so glad you finally master a magic and it's take over you'll have to show my siblings and I your forms." Kinana smiled at Mirajane as she set a beer down in front of Erik. " Well I have only three so far. The first is Lamia Soul where I just get a serpents lower body. Second is Madusa Soul I get a serpents lower body with snakes for hair and claws and fangs. The third and final is Echidna Soul were I get the lower serpent body, snake hair claws and fangs, but I also sprout two more arms and get bat like wings with it." Laxus was trying to pry himself from out of the thunder tribes arms. " So you are the great Laxus I must say from what I have heard of your deeds on Tenrou I would be honored to be your exceed. " Laxus nodded after all the others except for that cobra had one why not him. " Sure why not." Cana and Bacchus were busy trying to out drink each other while Kagura kept looking between Erza and Freed. Wendy smiled as she enjoyed her family being whole again. " I'm proud of you Wendy you've grown into an amazing woman. I must thank Porlyusica for all shes done for you." Wendy smiled and hugged Carla to her. " I've missed you so much Carla. Though I think I still have some guestions for grandma Porly." Wendy looked over to Mest who was in the corner looking rather sad as he talked to the lacrima she gave him. Mest looked up feeling eyes on him to see Wendy watching him. " Doranbolt are you listening to me? What do you mean you aren't coming back to the Rune Knights?" Mest sighed an looked at the image of his long time partner and friend Lahar. " As it turns out Lahar I am a member of fairy tail always was. My name really is Mest Gryder seems I wiped my own memory out so I could infiltrate the council. Seems Makarov doesn't trust the council anymore than they trust him. I belong here besides if I was to come back you know they would just fire me if not worse for what I did." He could see Lahar sigh. " They still could arrest you if it gets out you were a fairy tail spy. I'll just tell them you've decided to quit and live a normal life under your alias. Your right you know they aren't that bad you'll always have me as an ally at the council Mest. I just wanna know one thing why did you do it?" Mest looked up again at Wendy catching her turning away and blushing from staring at him again. " Honestly it had to do with her. I just feel this pull towards her. I just wanted to protect her, keep her safe. I just couldn't picture the world with out her." Lahar nodded a little uncomfortable. " Well keep in touch friend." Lahar watched as the lacrima went dark if he didn't know better he'd swear his friend sounded like he was in love with the girl. " I guess it's not to bad with weird protection spell that was on all of them they are around the same age name. Still it would mean he fell for her while she was a child. I think I should look into information on dragon slayers I have a feeling Mest just might need it." With that Lahar headed for the great magical library.


End file.
